dragonvalefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Dunkelzahn1/Gem Rückerstattung für die Breeding Upgrades
Nachdem BFS die Preise für die Breeding Cave/Island Upgrades so dramatisch gesenkt hat, fühlen sich ja einige Käufer der ersten Stunde etwas veralbert. Aus der englischsprachigen Community mehren sich allerdings Berichte, dass einzelne Spieler einen Ausgleich für ihre zuviel ausgegebenen Gems erhalten haben, nachdem sie BFS angeschrieben haben. Deshalb habe ich euch hier einen Mustertext für die Bitte um Rückerstattung aufgeschrieben: Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, Ich bin ein großer Dragonvale-Fan und mag es sehr das Spiel zu spielen. Außerdem bin ich Mitglied der deutschsprachigen Dragonvale Fangemeinschaft. Ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, dass Sie soviel harte Arbeit in dieses Spiel stecken und ich freue mich, dass Sie regelmäßig Updates mit neuen Inhalten herausbringen. Auch von den Upgrades der Breeding Cave und der Epic Breeding Island, welche Sie im letzten Update herausgebracht haben, war ich sehr angetan. Also habe ich meine Gems genutzt um das Upgrade (der Breeding Cave/der Epic Breeding Island/der Breeding Cave und der Epic Breeding Island) durchzuführen. Jetzt haben Sie die Preise für die Upgrades dramatisch gesenkt. Das freut mich wirklich für meine Mitspieler. Allerdings habe ich nun gemischte Gefühle, wenn ich an meine eigene Entscheidung denke, das Upgrade durchzuführen. Es hat mich viel Mühe gekostet diese Menge an Gems anzusparen (und ich habe sogar XX.XX € dafür bezahlt) um das Upgrade machen zu können. Deshalb möchte ich Sie gerne fragen, ob Sie bitte so nett sein können mir eine teilweise Rückerstattung meiner Gems zu geben. Mein Gamecenter-Login ist: max.mustermann@web.de, mein Gamecenter-Name ist: abcde12345 Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich auch unabhängig von einer Rückerstattung glücklicher Dragonvale-Spieler bleiben werde. Einige meiner ausgegebenen Gems wieder zurückzuerhalten, würde mich jedoch noch glücklicherer machen. Ich weiß das Sie sich sehr um die Dragonvale Gemeinschaft und um Ihre Fans kümmern - und genau das macht Sie so besonders. Mit freundlichem Gruß, Max Mustermann Ladies and Gentlemen: I'm a big fan of Dragonvale and always enjoy playing the game. I'm also a member of the German Dragonvale Fan Community. I really appreciate the hard work you put into the game and I'm happy you do regular updates to bring us new content. So I was also keen with the upgrades of the Breeding Cave and the Epic Breeding Island you brought us with the last game update. So I spent the gems to do the upgrade of (the Breeding Cave/the Epic Breeding Island/the Breeding Cave and the Epic Breeding Island). Now you lowered the upgrade prices dramatically. I'm really happy about this for my gaming fellows. But it left me with twisted feelings for my own decision to do the upgrade. I put much effort into saving that many gems (and I even payed XX.XX €) to be able to do the upgrade. Thus I want to ask you, if you could please be so kind and give me a partial refund of my gems spent on the upgrade. My Gamecenter login is: max.mustermann@web.de, my Gamecenter display name is: abcde12345 Let me assure you that regardless of a refund I'm still a happy Dragonvale player. But having some of the spent gems back would make me even happier. I know you care much about the Dragonvale community and your fan base - and that's exactly what makes you special. Yours faithfully, Max Mustermann Den Text solltet ihr an mindestens 4 Stellen anpassen: *Bei den ersten Klammern nur das übernehmen, der auf Euch zutrifft, also je nachdem welche der Brutstätten ihr aufgewertet habt. (Und dann natürlich die Klammern entfernen) *Den zweiten eingeklammerten Text je nachdem anpassen, wieviel Geld ihr ausgegeben habt. Achtet darauf, dass in Amerika der Punkt als Trennzeichen zu den Nachkommastellen verwendet wird. Wenn ihr kein Geld ausgegeben habt, lasst ihr diesen Zwischensatz ganz weg. *Dann müsst ihr selbstverständlich im 3. Absatz die Daten eures Gamecenter Accounts eintragen *Zu guter Letzt nicht vergessen euren Namen unter die Schlussformel zu schreiben Das ganze schickt ihr dann in einer E-Mail nach support@backflipstudios.com. Als Betreff schlage ich vor: "Recent price drop of breeding place upgrades" Dann drücke ich Euch mal die Daumen, dass auch ihr eine Rückerstattung erhaltet. Gerne könnt ihr in den Kommentaren berichten, ob es bei euch geklappt hat. ---- Nachtrag: ---- Amerika wacht langsam auf. Ich habe jetzt nochmal Feedback von einem dritten Muttersprachler erhalten. Der hat meinen Text etwas umformuliert, damit er sich insgesamt etwas fluffiger liest. Damit seine Arbeit nicht umsonst war möchte ich euch seinen Text gerne als Alternative anbieten: Dear Sir/Madam I'm a big fan of Dragonvale and have always enjoy playing the game. As a member of the German Dragonvale Fan Community, I greatly appreciate the hard work you have put into the game. I have always valued the regular updates which bring us new content and hours of delight. I was keen to upgrade the Breeding Places you brought us with the last game update, so I spent the gems to do the upgrade of (the Breeding Cave/the Epic Breeding Island/the Breeding Cave and the Epic Breeding Island). For the sake of my gaming peers, I am grateful that you lowered the upgrade prices to make them more attainable. However, my own purchase have left me with mixed feelings. While it was wonderful being one of the early adopters, the amount of effort I put into saving the gems is heartbreaking. I have even spent € on the game, to be able to complete the upgrade. I fear that it may take me many, many months to regain the amount of gems that I spent on the upgrade. I ask of you, could you please be so kind and give me a partial refund of my gems spent on the upgrade? My Gamecenter login is: max.mustermann@web.de, my Gamecenter display name is: abcde12345 Let me assure you that regardless of a refund, I will continue to play and cherish Dragonvale. However, having some of the spent gems back would make me happier still. I know you care much and are concerned for your Dragonvale community, and your fan base too. I respect and admire this quality, as this is what makes you special. Yours faithfully, Max Mustermann Besten Dank für das Korrekturlesen an: RuffianRules, Fletch_smf und swablueme Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag